


Punished

by Sara_Ellison



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Ellison/pseuds/Sara_Ellison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you break the rules, there are consequences. Hey, I didn't say bad consequences...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punished

**Author's Note:**

> This was an actual dream I had, which is why it ends where it does...

I was out of the dormitory after hours. My late-night wanderings had brought me to the library--I suppose I had intended to do some reading where I was fairly certain not to be disturbed, given the hour.

The best-laid plans... I rounded a bookcase, and there he was. He sat on one end of a dark, shiny leather couch, a low table before him, upon which were scattered various books and crystal vials. He held a book, casually, as though he had been absently reading it, vaguely leafing through it while he had been waiting. His eyes were not on the pages, however. He was gazing levelly at me from the moment I came into his field of vision.

Next to him on the couch was a large blue bag, full of implements of destruction of various levels of usefulness. The bag was large enough to hold a human body, I knew, if said body was dismembered a little. And I knew, sure as sunrise, that that was exactly what he would do to me. I had broken the rules. I was out after lights-out. I had to be punished.

He shut the book with a snap and rose with one fluid movement, not taking his eyes from me as he selected a bottle from the table. "Well, look who we have here," he commented softly as his long fingers twisted the stopper from the mouth of the bottle.

Despite the bag full of dangerous objects, despite the ominous array of potions, I felt no fear. My eyes fell on the flask in his hands. The liquid within was white, thick, and opalescent. I looked closely into his eyes. His expression betrayed no lack of resolve, yet there was no malice either. He was bluffing. I stepped around the table, moving closer to him. The faintest hint of surprise flickered across his face as I reached for the bottle. "I hope you're going to use that for what I think you are," I said, daringly, and tipped a drop of its contents into my palm.

The feel of the potion on my skin confirmed my suspicion, and I smiled. It was nothing more sinister than a simple Soothing Solution. He visibly tried not to flinch as I extended my hand toward his face, but relaxed slightly at my caress--or perhaps he was reacting to the effect of the potion. He still stiffened slightly as my face drew closer to his. His eyes betrayed confusion and uncertainty even as our lips touched, but it was short-lived. He responded positively, passionately, enough to have knocked me off my feet, had he not seized me in his strong hands.

His tongue was snake-like--not like a snake's tongue, but like a snake itself, long and dexterous, twining around mine, exploring every inch of my mouth. His hands, too, roamed over my body. I found myself on the couch, the blue bag kicked to the floor, along with the forgotten potion bottle which had spilled its contents over the rug. He was above me, his dark hair brushing my face, his arousal impatiently straining against its cloth barrier. I writhed, and he looked momentarily surprised to find himself on his back as I straddled him. His hands were under my skirt now, lifting it out of the way, caressing my thighs, as my fingers fumbled with the buttons on his breeches.

**Author's Note:**

> And then I woke up.
> 
> Sometimes I hate my brain.


End file.
